The Witch Diaries
by Melanie Sutton
Summary: Lily Evans is in her seventh year at Hogwarts and is Head Girl. She has the best mates a girl could ask for, amazing grades, and, obviously, her grandmum's lemon pie. What could go wrong? But then, Lily didn't expect James Potter to come into the picture, and she didn't expect that her mates would go mad. So, really, what is a seventeen year old witch to do?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Quinn, Bella, Olivia, and Ethan Carmichael, who was mentioned very briefly. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Witch Diaries**

**By Melanie Sutton**

**1. August 30: The One With Grandmum's Pie**

* * *

**Saturday, August 30, the Evans Residence**

**Vocab Word of the Day- procrastinate**

**My Definition- I have NOTHING packed yet!**

Mum is mental.

Does she _really _think that offering me leftover pie from dad's birthday will convince me to pack my trunk? That stuff is almost a month old, and besides, even her _fresh_ pie is total rubbish. Really, you think she'd pick up on the fact that everyone hates her pie after _no one _eats it.

So as I was saying, she's mental. Completely off her rocker, that woman is. I'm not doing it, mum. No.

Besides, everyone knows I'm _the _best procrastinator in the world. I'll pack the morning we leave.

I suppose its not the commonest thing to be proud of, and most people, oddly enough, look _down _on the idea of putting things off to the last minute, but I find myself to be perfectly brilliant at it.

Honestly, I wasn't always like this. When I first came to Hogwarts, I was a prime example for the other students. Every single professor (except Professor Bates. She hates me.) adored me. Then my true colors were revealed.

I'm rubbish at Transfiguration, sleep in History of Magic, and Divination? I don't know why I haven't quit yet. In Astronomy I hardly ever actually pay attention and I get my mates to do my DADA homework. I'm also in Ancient Runes, but I only joined because I didn't want to take the other electives. And you know what? Even though I'm that awful, somehow I manage to ace every exam. I suppose I am rather good at Potions, even if Bates positively despises me. Oh, and Charms! I'm perfectly brilliant at Charms! And Flitwick adores me anyway.

I'm brilliant at school. Even if I do procrastinate too much.

Now I'm in my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm Head Girl, and have the best life a girl could ask for. Its going to be a fantastic year. I can feel it in my bones.

* * *

**Later, the Evans Residence**

I hate my life. Why am I so _stupid?_

I swear I had my badge five seconds ago! Where did it go? Where could it possibly gone in the past five minutes? What, did it just fly away?

Hey, wait a sec.

Here it is. On my desk. Mum took it to take a look and put it there. She's so proud of her daughter. Well obviously.

* * *

**Sunday, August 31, the Evans Residence**

**Vocab Word of the Day- scrumptious**

**My Definition- I do love grandmum's lemon pie**

After many annoying visits from Mum, I finally finished packing. That woman can be quite persuasive, especially when she offers _grandmum's _pie, which is loads better than her own. Sadly, I am now quite bored. Even if I do have a wonderfully delicious lemon pie to keep me company.

* * *

**Later, the Evans Residenc****e**

Well that's just _great. _I finished the pie. What in Merlin's name am I supposed to do now?

* * *

**Later, the Evans Residence**

After thinking in depth about my life during the past hour, I have come up with a few ways to describe said life.

A. It is supremely boring at the moment

B. It doesn't deserve to be lived

C. It sucks

Aren't I just the happiest person?

* * *

**Later, Sam****e**

I've come up with D.

D. The person living my life should seriously consider being more optimistic

Okay, so Mum came up with that. I can still take credit for it.

* * *

**Later, Same**

You know, I suppose Mum is right. I should stop being such a wanker and and perk up. After all, my life isn't all bad. I do have my absolutely fantastic family, after all. Well, except Petunia. Fine, I have fantastic parents. And I have grandmum's pie.

* * *

**Later, Same**

Honestly, I am such a complainer. I have a perfectly fine life. I'm Head Girl, for Merlin's sake! I should bloody well be happy about it. And you know what else I have? I have my mates. My perfectly brilliant mates.

Quinn Anderson and Isabella Davis have been my best mates since first year when we met each other at the train station. Actually, Bella and I met each other at the station. Quinn came later.

Isabella was rather short at the time, and coming from a pureblood family, was rather well Informed of all things magic. The same could not be said for me.

I wandered Kings Cross for ages, my useless parents bobbing along behind me. Eventually, I just sat down at platform ten, depressed, and hoped someone would come along and help. That was when I met Isabella.

"First year at Hogwarts?" the brunette asked. I whirled around to face her. _Yes! _I thought. _It is real!_

"Yeah. Its my first year. I've got an owl and everything. I just have to get on the platform now," I told her.

"I'm Isabella Davis, but call me Bella. It's easier," the girl introduced herself and stuck out her hand. I took it gladly. Truthfully, I was mainly relieved that I had a chance to get on the train now.

"So do you think its really safe to cross the barrier?" Bella wondered. "My sister's in third year, but I never got to see her leave. I always stayed home with my nanny."

"Lily Evans, and, I'm sorry, but what barrier?" I stared down at my toes, embarrassed by my stupidity.

"Oh, _I get it!" _Isabella rolled her eyes. "You're Muggleborn!" I stared at her. "Muggles are non magic people. So you must be the only witch in the family, right?" I nodded. "Well, I guess you'll just have to follow me."

"Alright. So how do we get to the train?" I wondered.

"We go through there!" Bella pointed at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just say _through?"_ I asked, with confusion written all over my face.

"Yep. Just run through. Its quite simple. We can do it together if you like," Bella suggested. I agreed, and as my legs began to move, I prayed that this girl wasn't mental.

Guess what?

She wasn't.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. It took me a minute to take it all in. The people in cloaks, the strange platform, the _magic _of it all. Who would have thought a silly redhead would be able to experience this? Certainly not me. Or at least, the eleven year old me.

"Well come on! We need to find a good compartment!" Bella tugged on my sleeve. So I followed.

Once we found a compartment, Bella and I talked, and joked, and laughed without a care in the world for at least ten minutes. That's when Quinn came in to the picture.

A little blond head poked into the compartment and timidly asked, "May I sit here?" Bella and I nodded and the girl plopped down next to me.

Quinn caught my eye immediately. Not only because she took out a large book, but because of her looks as well. Both Bella and Quinn are rather good looking, if I haven't mentioned it before. Quinn has large, ocean blue eyes and has shoulder length, flaxen blonde hair that falls in pretty waves. Of course, she's a bit short, and her nose is rather small, but that isn't anything too horrible. Bella also has shoulder length, chestnut hair, but its rather straight, unlike Quinn's. Bella also has nice, side swept bangs. Her skin is flawless and tan, and her eyes are the deepest chocolate color.

For the first few minutes, Bella and I watched Quinn with interest. We were curious, obviously. But Quinn just went on reading, not even attempting at conversation.

So Bella and I started talking again, and eventually, Quinn joined in. We were all complete opposites. Quinn was a bookworm, Bella was, according to me, slightly mad, and I was... well I was me. But despite the fact that we have about five things in common, we clicked. As mates, I mean. And that was that. The three of us were best mates after that.

Its true, by the way. All three of us have different personalities. Quinn and Bella especially.

Quinn is the hard-working, calmer own of us. Of course, she does have that "everything must be neat" quirk. No, really, she's_ obsessed_ with cleanliness. Go on, leave your clothes on the ground. Trust me, it wont make a mess. She'll clean it. Quinn also _refuses _to sleep without at least five minutes of reading. It gets annoying sometimes because I cant sleep with a light on. And there's this one other thing, she's obsessed with Japanese things. For about two months of our fourth year she refused to wear her hair in any way that didn't involve chopsticks. (Then Bella accidentally broke one, and Quinn, while devastated, decided it was time to give up on her chopstick-loving ways.)

Bella, well, she's Bella. One time, in third year, Bella insisted on having a sleepover in the Hospital Wing. She'd broken her wrist at Quidditch practice a few days ago and apparently found the Hospital Wing beds particularly cozy. Of course, then Madame Pomfrey caught us and threw a _fit. _Said she'd chop our ears off if she caught us mistreating her wing again. Psh. And then Bella suggested to spend the night in the Potions dungeon next time. As if there'd ever be a next time! I _like _my ears, thank you very much! Perhaps Bella has something against hers, but I most certainly don't against mine. Bella's also one of those dependable people when it comes to all things beauty. Look in her school bag. Along with the textbooks, you'll find a dozen clips and scrunchies. That's just Bella.

Right, so continuing on with the train ride. The three of us talked for hours, probably. Soon enough, Quinn was sleeping, her head placed in my lap, Bella was doodling on the cover of Quinn's book while nibbling away at a particularly large chocolate frog, and I was just gazing out the window, watching the trees pass by. That's when _they _came along. _  
_

I can not stress enough how much I _hate _Olivia Yates. She's an absolute bitch. That's the only way to describe her. Olivia Bloody Yates has to be the most _pathetic _excuse for a human there is. Except maybe James Potter. She is evil, nasty, vile, and as much as I hate to admit it, gorgeous.

A Barbie doll. That's the perfect way to explain what she looks like. Perfect figure, perfect features, perfect hair, perfect _everything. _She definitely got lucky with looks. Personality? Not so much. I hate her. I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER!

I hate James Potter as well. I hate him. Would you like to know how much? Here's a hint- MORE THAN THAT BITCH YATES, THAT'S HOW MUCH!

Woah, cool it, Lily. Remember, Azkaban is not an option right now.

It started with the Marauders. (What a stupid name. Honestly, the Marauders? Its pathetic. Who calls themselves that? WHO?)

We'd been discussing houses for a while.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor," Bella was saying. "My whole family's been in it."

"I dunno, I'll probably be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw," Quinn sounded unsure. "My dad was in Ravenclaw, but yes, I would like Gryffindor."

This subject had me stumped. Bella hadn't elaborated much on houses. She just told me Gryffindors were brave, Hufflepuffs were nice, Ravenclaws were smart, and Slytherins were mean and ugly.

Obviously I didn't want to be Slytherin. Sure, my looks weren't great, but I wasn't ugly. Or mean, I hoped. But I wasn't sure if I was nice, smart, or brave, so I said Gryffindor to be with Quinn and Bella.

"I personally would die if I were put in Slytherin," said an arrogant voice.

I hate him. Merlin help me, I don't want to be in Azkaban, but would killing really be that bad? If the victim really, _really _deserved it?

"James!" Bella cried. Apparently she's related to him. All purebloods are related to each other somehow. He's obviously very slightly related, as Bella isn't an evil Potter, but he still is.

"Well, don't I deserve a hug?" Potter pouted.

"Of course!" And then she hugged him. That is just revolting. Ew.

"What about me?" asked a very annoying Sirius Black. In response, Bella hugged him too. Double ew.

Bella did the same for Remus and Peter, who aren't so bad, by the way.

And then Bella chatted with the Marauders for about twenty minutes.

Quinn and I were hopelessly confused, of course. We had no idea who they were or how Bella knew them. So we just sat, whispering together, until Bella finally decided to acknowledge us.

"These are my new mates, Quinn Anderson and Lily Evans," the brunette said.

And that's when Potter started the never ending feud between Lily Evans and James Potter.

"Your eyes are the color of toads," Potter told me. Excuse me? I was extremely offended by this. He could have at least said frogs, which are much nicer in my opinion, but no. He said toads.

"They are not! And your hair looks like a hedgehog!" I retaliated. Quinn and Bella seemed to like my witty comeback, but the Marauders didn't seem to give a damn.

I was going to say something else, but then _she _came in.

"James! Sirius!" a high pitched voice practically squealed. "I've been looking all over for you two!" The stranger finally showed herself.

She flipped her glossy blonde hair over her shoulder and stared at us with those evil, black eyes. Okay, so they're blue, but not Quinn's kind of blue. An evil, vile, nasty kind of blue.

"Oh, I didn't realise we had company. Hello, Davis," the girl glared at Bella.

"Yates," Bella said coolly.

The blonde turned back to Black and Potter. "So sorry I couldn't visit this summer. Mum just _insisted _we visit Auntie Sylvia in France."

"So maybe that's why they look a tad happier than usual," Bella muttered, a bit too loudly though, as Olivia managed to hear.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Davis?" she said not at all sweetly. When Bella didn't answer, she smirked. "Didn't think so. As a matter of fact, why don't you just leave?"

"Or, here's a _mad _idea. Why don't _you _leave?" I suggested in a rather cold voice. Why did I say that? What could possibly possess me to say that? I wish I hadn't. I wanted the words back. Or I wanted a time turner so I could go back and just stop them from leaving my head and coming out of my mouth.

Olivia shot me a look, and then scanned me over with her eyes. It was the Muggle clothes that gave me away.

"A Mudblood, eh Izzy?" Something flashed in Olivia's eyes. By the way she said it and how she'd called Bella 'Izzy', I knew something bad had been said about me. Sadly, I didn't know what. I should have slapped her. Or kicked, or punched, or _something. _I shouldn't have just stood there. Which is what I did.

"Well, goodbye, James, Sirius, Izzy, Mudblood. Hope the sorting goes well," and the bitch was gone.

As a matter of fact, the sorting did go well. Somehow, fate arranged that Quinn, Bella, Olivia, the Marauders, and I were all sorted into Gryffindor. Honestly, you can't possibly imagine what the dormitory's like sometimes. Olivia and her Barbie clone, Ava Powell, on one side, Quinn, Bella, and I on the other. Not exactly a tea party in there. Still, we made it through six years so far. Got another one ahead of us. Perhaps we'll survive. Probably not. To this day Olivia and I completely _despise _each other, and it will remain that way as far as I'm concerned. And the rest, well, who cares about that. I've got a N.E.W.T. year ahead of me. And _nothing _is going to go wrong.

Oh damn.

How long have I been talking? Its eleven already? Now how did _that _happen?

* * *

**Monday, September 1, In the Evans Car on the Way to Kings Cross**

**Vocab Word of the Day- revolting**

**My Definition- I am disgusted by Tuney's perfume**

Merlin, this car is crowded. Mum and Dad are in the front, Petunia and I are in the back. Oh, and Tuney has sprawled her dress on most of the seat. I'm going to school. My sister's going to a friend's wedding. And I'm holding an owl as well.

_Damn! _That _hurts! _Stupid owl! I really do hate you, Harpy. Stop pecking me! I can not let her out, and I'm sorry it has to be that way, but that's just life. I tell this to Harpy. She pecks me again. Damn her. I say this to her as well, and Mum glares at me for my swearing.

This is just boring. And cramped. And now I'm just grossed out because Tuney's perfume smells like a dead body. She says its just Rose, but I've smelled roses before, and they _do not _smell like that. The toxic fumes or something like that are going to kill me. I think I may vomit.

Ew.

NOTE TO SELF: NEVER SIT IN THE CAR WITH PETUNIA AGAIN. IT IS SMELLY AND UNSANITARY.

* * *

**Later, Hogwarts Express**

I just had an odd conversation with James Potter. It was super weird and now I'm certain something is wrong. And James Potter was being nice and even looked a bit uncomfortable, unlike his usual arrogant, conceited self. I'm thinking something's wrong. Very wrong.

I BET HE'S PLANNING SOMETHING! He's gonna prank me or something!

I'm gonna need to tell you this because if I tell Quinn or Bella they're going to tell me I'm overreacting.

I was on my way to our usual compartment when I bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

"Sor-" I started, but then saw my obstacle.

"You're blocking the aisle, Potter," I told him coldly.

"Sorry, Lily," Potter moved.

Wait, WHAT? DID HE JUST CALL ME LILY!

"W- what?" I sputtered.

"You have no obstacles left, Lily. Go on, pass," Potter addressed me by my first name once again.

"Stop that," I ordered.

"You want me to block the way again? Well alright, if you insis-"

"Not that!" I snapped. "I meant what you're saying. Stop calling me Lily!"

Potter looked taken aback by my harsh words. "Well it's your name, isn't it? Wouldn't you rather be called by your name? But if you insist, I guess I'll just call you something else."

"I- I... just shut up, Potter!" I screamed in frustration.

The accused boy just shook his head. "Christ, Lily," he muttered.

"Whatever," I sighed and pushed past Potter.

"Hey!" he called. "You wouldn't happen to know where the prefects' compartment is, would you?" I didn't answer, just pretended I couldn't hear.

And that's what happened. Mad, isn't it? Joking, calling me by my first name, and not doing anything stupid? What is going on? You know what? I think I_ will_ tell Quinn and Bella.

* * *

**Later, Hogwarts Express**

I told them. Quinn thinks I'm overreacting. Bella thinks I lack sanity and need to take some Calming Draught. I think Quinn is being silly, and Bella is obviously absolutely right.

* * *

**Later, Still the Hogwarts Express **

YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

HELL, _I _CANT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

OH MY GOD!

OH MERLIN!

* * *

**Same, Same**

I-

No, I cant talk yet.

I just-

Merlin.

I-

DAMMIT!

OH _COME ON!_

* * *

**Later, Hogwarts Express **

I assume that you'll be wondering what that little rant was about. I am pleased to tell you that I am finally ready to share.

Around four I decided to head down to the prefects' compartment. Actually, I kind of _had _as it was time for the annual First Prefects Meeting of the Year. It was held on the train in the prefects' compartment at around four, and obviously was lead by the Head Boy and Girl. Naturally, as I am Head Girl, my presence was rather necessary.

So I made my way down the many rows of compartments, until I finally arrived at the one in the very front. Not suspecting anything, I stepped into the compartment,

Yup.

I just stepped right in there,

And there he was.

He being James Potter, NOT so obviously. Because really, what would James Potter be doing in a prefects' compartment? Perhaps he was dropping off Remus, but

A. One can drop someone off _at_ the compartment, not _in_ it,

and

B. Remus was not present yet.

Naturally, I asked Potter what he was doing in such a non Potter type of place. Very politely, of course.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" I demanded. Oh yes, very polite.

"I'm just-" he started, but if he honestly thought I'd let him finish his lame excuse, he didn't know me at all.

"You're just what? Being an arse? Being a pompous prat? STANDING IN A COMPARTMENT YOU SO OBVIOUSLY DON'T BELONG IN? HMM?"

That shut him up.

"Oi, Lily," Ethan Charmichael, a seventh year Ravenclaw prefect, spoke up. "Stop harassing the Head Boy. We need him alive for the meeting, you know."

"H-head _what?_" I managed the string together two words.

"Head Boy," James answered, and showed me the badge pinned to his robes.

OH. MY. GOD.

NO _BLOODY FUCKING WAY!_

HE WAS HEAD BOY!

Damn it all, Dumbledore _was _mad!

WHO WOULD MAKE JAMES POTTER, OF ALL THE GOOD SEVENTH YEAR WIZARDS, _HEAD BOY?_

_IT WAS MAD!_

"No," I said calmly. "Its a mistake." Though I knew it totally wasn't. My brain was no longer in denial, but my mouth, apparently, was.

"Lily, look, I know you were expecting someone else, but if you would jus-"

"DON'T. CALL. ME. _LILY!" _I bellowed. Potter didn't even _try _to speak after that.

But you know what Potter did do? He looked hurt. Maybe it was because I was being just a tad unfriendly. I can be like that sometimes. Unfriendly, I mean.

Okay, unfriendly is a huge understatement, but for Merlin's sake, I hated the boy! What did he expect? I guess Potter thought I'd be cool with him being Head Boy. Thought I'd be all, "Oh great, James Potter is Head Boy! Let's have a party because this is just so bloody brilliant."

But I'm not like that. I'm Lily Evans. Lily Evans does not throw parties for people she hates. Lily Evans does not get happy when people she hates are wrongly chosen to be Head Boy. Lily Evans does not act friendly with previously mentioned people. And Lily Evans most certainly does not enjoy when those people address her by her first name because NEWSFLASH, PEOPLE WHO HATE EACH OTHER DO NOT CALL EACH OTHER BY THEIR FIRST NAMES! It just isn't done! Potter obviously does not understand this because he keeps not following this one very important rule!

But I had a prefects meeting to get on with. So you know what I did?

I continued the meeting.

I explained everything to the prefects, that were most likely all doubting my sanity after the whole scene I'd caused, and then I stormed off, putting an end to the worst prefects meeting in history.

"Lily!" and it was him again. Merlin, I just cant get a break from him, can I?

"NO!" he finally yelled.

His angry yelling voice is loud. And intimidating. And scary. I don't like James Potter's angry yelling voice.

"Look, I know you're upset. I know you thought Amos Diggory or Remus, or hell, Ethan Carmichael, would get Head Boy. And I know for a _fact _that you didn't want me, of all people, to get it. But the fact is, I did. And its completely mad, but its true. You're just going to have to get used to that, or you're going to be a bloody rotten Head Girl, hating the Head Boy and all that. So just think about it, Lily. Try to understand, and when you're ready to talk to me, I'll be waiting. See you later," he concluded, and then walked away.

First of all, I could very well be a brilliant Head Girl without him! Second, what does he mean he'll be waiting? Why on Earth would he do that? And more importantly, WHY DOES HE KEEP CALLING ME LILY?

I need rest. Yes. Rest. I have two hours or so left. So yeah, some sleep will do. Goodnight.

* * *

**Later, Where do you think? **

This train ride is too long. Seriously. Who's dumb idea was it to make train rides so long?

Oh, and that nap I was taking? Quinn woke me up. She needed her book back. I didn't take her book. Will someone please inform her of this? Or even better, will someone please tell her to ask Bella, who, unlike me, is holding-

Oh, Bella took it! She was doodling on the cover. I do like Bella's doodles. Maybe I should start paying her to doodle.

Merlin, look at me! I'm a mess! I'm thinking of paying Bella for her doodles! This is ridiculous! I need to take a walk. Then again, I thought I needed rest, and look how well that turned out. No, I do need a walk. I'll go talk to-

Oh for Merlin's sake! Do I seriously only have two mates? What is wrong with me?

I'll make myself some rock mates. Loads of people do that.

Nah. Two mates is odd. Rock mates is just mental.

Oh look! The trolley! I need food! The last time I ate was breakfast, and I could really use some sugar quills right about now. Hey, they have strawberry flavored sugar quills! Who knew, right?

* * *

**Seriously, how long _is _this train ride? **

Turns out all I needed was some sweets. Even if Bella did steal my chocolate frogs. I know she has an obsession with chocolate, but stealing is just rude. Obviously Bella doesn't mind being a bad-mannered prat. I would mind. I would so mind. I mean, stealing your mate's chocolate frogs! Who does that? Who, I ask you!

* * *

**OH GOD!**

ITS OVER! WE'RE HERE! FINALLY!

* * *

**Later, 7th Year Girls Dormitory**

Once I finally got over the initial shock of James Potter being Head Boy, things started making sense again. Oh, and after I filled my aching belly with sugar quills and Bertie Botts. And _not _chocolate frogs, as Bella did me a "favor" and ate them all. Apparently I need to loose some weight. I told Bella that eating all my chocolate frogs wasn't really following her own diet, and she swatted me.

Not that she needs it. Bella, I mean. She doesn't need to diet. She does so much Quidditch, she burns all those chocolaty calories away. Chocolaty calories that should have been _mine, _by the way!

But forgetting about my chocolate cravings, (not that I have any after _that _feast!) I guess I really should learn to accept that Potter is Head Boy. To do her Head duties, the Head Girl usually needs her fellow Head. And it's not like I can work with the Head Boy when I hate him. Maybe I'll pretend Potter isn't Head?

Yeah.

I'll be all, "Hey, Tom, the Head Boy. Lets work on this prefect assignment, shall we?"

That sounded way stupider on paper than it did in my head. No, never mind, it sounds just as stupid in my head.

I should probably sleep. Head Girl's that have had a very long, exhausting train ride deserve sleep. But the thing is, I can't sleep. I'm too worried about the whole Head Boy thing.

So I ask you, WHAT IS A POOR, LUNATIC, SLEEPLESS HEAD GIRL SUPPOSED TO DO?

Someone better start helping out with life around here. Not sleeping isn't healthy, you know. And I don't want to be sleep deprived on my first day of classes.

You know what? Forget it. I need rest. My pillow is just too soft for me to not be laying on it. It needs me to sleep on it. The pillow expects sleeping people to rest on it. I can't let my pillow down. All the other pillows will make fun of my pillow, and I just cant allow that to happen.

So I'm going to sleep.

And more importantly, I'm going to forget about James Potter and his stupid words. Because you know what?

He's not worth it. Potter, I mean.

He's just not.

So I'm going to sleep, and fate can just ruin my life tomorrow- er... later today. Its probably September 2nd by now.

Yup. Fate, have a nice night. Lily Evans is not to be disturbed by you any longer. For the night, at least.

* * *

**Hello, people of the fanfiction universe! Its me, Mel! And yes, I know I should be working on Masquerade, as it has been a _long _time since I last updated. And believe me, I've tried to write a new chapter. But every time I start, my mind goes blank. I have a complete writer's block. Its quite sad actually. So I wrote this instead. Because this is so much more fun. A diary! And from Lily's point of view! Lily's point of you is so much more fun. **

**So anyways, do you know what I would really like right now? A review. Because while I'm rewriting Masquerade (which is what I think will get rid of my writers block), enjoy this story! I might be posting something else too. So yeah.**

**Cookies to all who review!**

**Good day to all,**

**Mel**


End file.
